Love Song (Chanbaek)
by PHJ88
Summary: Keajaiban yang tak semua orang dapat merasakannya, itu dirasakan oleh Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. /summary macam apa ini?/


Judul : Love Song -Oneshot-

Author : Park Hyunnie

MC : EXO Baekhyun dan Chanyeol

SC : Park Hyun Jae (OC) / Park Byun Mae (OC)

Rating : PG15+

Genre : Fluff, BRomance, Family

Length : ONESHOT

Warning : Typo bertebaran, bahasa sangat baku-_maklum baru belajar buat fanfic_-

Note's : Terinspirasi dari lagu Love Song acoustic yang di coverin Baekhyun sama Chanyeol . _Hope you like it_.

Sebelumnya mau bilang maaf yaa, karena selama ini jarang update. Jadi gini author itu updatenya setiap weekend (Jumat-Sabtu-Minggu) hari lain biasanya buat ff atau gak baca ff. Gomawo :)

.

**HAPPY READING !**

.

**Chanyeol POV.**

_"Dia hamil."kata Dr. Suho._

_"Ini gak mungkin! Aku seorang namja!"_

_"Kau benar, kau namja. Tapi, ini mustahil. Kami sudah periksa ulang, benjolan itu benar-benar janin bukan tumor yang kalian kira selama ini."_

_"Dia.. gak mungkin. Kami ingin periksa ulang datangkan Dr. Kris Wu dan juga Dr. Kim Xiumin!"_

_"Baik, Tuan Muda"_

_I do believe all the love you give_

_All of the things you do_

_._

_._

"eemm.. Chanyeol-ssi" tanyanya penuh ragu. Setelah mengetahui hal yang sangat mengejutkan ini kami sedikit canggung. Dia bahkan sangat sopan terhadapku tidak seperti biasanya. Namanya Byun Baekhyun, dia lebih tua beberapa bulan dariku tapi, aku tak akan memanggilnya hyung -_hanya jika ada perlu_- :D

"Ada apa Baek? Jangan terlalu formal gitu. Kita sudah pernah memohon Baek-" aku sengaja menggantungkan kalimatku, karena melihatnya kaget. "Ingat Baek, itu keinginan kita berdua dan berarti itu-"

"Tidak! Tidak! Chanyeol, ini belum pasti. Pasti Dr. Suho itu salah. Dia hanya ingin membuatku berpikir mustahil lalu menjebloskanku kelubang hitam dalam kenyataan itu tumor ganas.." dia tertunduk seketika. Itulah yang membuatku jatuh terlalu dalam mencintainya karena dia selalu _positive thinking -sekalipun_ _hasilnya_ _negative_-.

Aku melangkah menuju ke arahnya, meletakkannya di pangkuanku lalu mengelus perutnya "Apapun yang terjadi, dia tetap anak kita, Baek. Kita harus menerimanya, dia Anugerah yang paling indah yang pernah Tuhan berikan pada kita. Ingat, Baek. Kita melakukannya, itu keinginan kita. Maka Tuhan mengabulkannya. _Saranghaeyo Park Baekki_" bisikku, yang pasti membuat pipimu semerah tomat karena telingamu memerah. "_Nado Saranghae Park Yeollie_" Chup~ tepat di keningku, cukup lama hingga aku bisa mencium aroma strawberry di leher Baekhyun.

_Love you, Love you…._

_I'll keep you safe, don't you worry_

.

.

Benar dugaan Dr. Kim Suho, yaa karena dia dokter spesialis kandungan. Di tambah lagi Dr. Kris Wu, dokter spesialis organ dalam dan juga Dr. Kim Xiumin spesialis kanker dan tumor. Setelah menunggu 3 minggu, itu bukan tumor atau semacam daging yang menggumpal tak berguna, itu.. janin, calon bayiku dan Baekki. Awalnya Baekhyun tak terima tapi setelah penjelasan dari ketiga dokter tersebut dia bisa menerimanya.

_I wouldn't leave, wanna keep you near_

_Cause I feel the same way too_

.

.

**8** **Bulan kemudian..**

"Appa, aku berhak atas harta warisanku. Aku akan menjadi seperti appa, yaahh.. meski ini sangat mengejutkan tapi, aku mengakui anak itu. Eomma… DNA-nya sama denganku.." rengekku pada eomma yang langsung datang dan memelukku menunjukkan senyuman terindahnya.

"Appa ingin kau dan Baekhyun tinggal di rumah sampai cucu appa lahir" meski kau mengatakannya tanpa senyuman aku tau kau sangat bahagia. Aku memang bersalah menyukai sesama jenis bahkan kami menikah tanpa restu kedua orang tua kami tapi, setidaknya aku menunjukkan bagaimana cinta sejati itu tumbuh dan berkembang.

_Love you, Love you…._

_Want you to know that I'm with you_

.

Pada dasarnya Baekhyun memang sangat cerewet, yaahh.. mau bagaimana lagi. Baekhyun sangat cuek 1 bulan menjelang kelahiran baby kami dan alhasil Appa dan Eomma sangat memanjakannya, ditambah lagi Sehun namdongsaengku yang sangat jahil turut berpartisipasi mengerjaiku bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo -namdongsaeng Baekhyun- hanya mentapku horror. Memang tuh anak gak ada kerjaan lainnya, selain menatap orang satu per satu tanpa ekspresi yang jelas, _abstrak_.

"Appa bagaimana ini?!" datang-datang Sehun langsung bertanya dengan tidak santainya saat makan malam. "Eomma pegang dadaku ini! Kenapa berdetak sangat kencang? Padahal aku tidak sedang terburu-buru, laripun tidak-"

"Memang kau habis melihat apa Sehunnie" _Ck._ Sehunnie panggilan menggelikkan yang diberikan Baekhyun pada Sehun ?. "Tadi aku tidak sengaja bertemu Luhan _noona_ saat mengantar Tao pulang bersama Kyungsoo hyung."

"Luhan noona? Kok Eomma gak kenal?" Tanya Eomma dengan wajah berharap _akan turunnya hujan_ ?

"Luhan noona? Sepupunya Tao. Padahal tidak seperti ini rasanya kalau aku bertemu dengan Xiumin noona, dia kan sepupunya Kkamjong?.." dasar _pabbo_ meskipun wajahnya terlihat dewasa tetap saja dia masih remaja labil.

"Aigoo.. anak appa yang ini sudah dewasa rupanya" kata appa sambil merangkul Sehun yang sontak membuat Sehun bingung. "Sini Sehun anak Eomma polos, peluk Eomma" sambut Eomma dengan tangan yang menjulur. Anak polos ? _Ck!_ Orang yang memiliki tatapan mesum eomma sebut polos ?

"Hahaha.. kemanakah Sehun kita yang sangat dingin seperti Kutub Utara? Apakah dia terbang ke langit ketujuh bersama malaikat bernama Luhan noona-nya itu?!" PLLEETTAKK! "Kau jangan menggoda adikku Chanyeol!" pukulan Baekhyun tepat sasaran punggung kiriku dan Kyungsoo segera mengelusnya. Biarpun dia baik hati tetap saja tatapnnya itu sulit diartikan.

"Aku tidak ada maksud lain hyung" katanya masih dengan santainya menatapku kosong. "Eomma biar aku yang bereskan semuanya nanti :)" dasar tukang cari perhatian seperti Sehun. Kalau di depan Eomma atau Appa dia bisa menjadi anak baik-baik.

_I will love you and love you and love you_

_Gonna hold you and hold you and squeeze you_

_I will please you for all time_

.

.

_"Ayo, Baekki kau pasti kuat!"_

_"Tapi, sakit Yeollie. Rasanya aku mau mati"_

_"Tuan ingin kami operasi atau melahirkan normal?"_

_"OPERASI / NORMAL"_

_"Baekki, kau operasi saja, aku tidak ingin kau menderita".. _

_"Tidak, Yeollie. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana Eomma melahirkanku"_

_"Terserah kau saja Baekki. Hwaiting!"ucapku menyemangati dengan senyum 5 jari andalanku :D_

_"Chanyeol tetap di luar sama Appa dan Sehun, biar Eomma yang temani Baekhyun"semua mengangguk._

_I don't wanna lose you and lose you and lose you_

_Cause I need you and need you and need you_

_So I want you to be my lady_

_You've got to understand my love…._

_._

.

Tangisan pertama yang ku dengar. Rasanya seperti semua beban tanggung jawab dan rasa bahagia lainnya hilang. Terganti dengan rasa lega dan bahagia yang luar biasa. Eomma keluar diikuti seorang suster di belakangnya dengan bayi yang bisa dibilang cukup panjang, tinggi sepertiku berkulit putih seperti Baekhyun. Karena teriakan tangisannya sangat keras dan wajah yang tampan itu dia namja ternyata tidak dia dua orang yeoja yang sangat identik.

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

_You are beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl_

**Chanyeol POV end.**

"Changmin, kita memiliki dua cucu sekaligus" ucap Victoria yang membuat Chanyeol, Changmin, Kyungsoo dan Sehun saling pandang lalu berteriak senang.

* * *

"Bagaimana? Apa kalian tidak bosan mendengar cerita Appa sama Eomma kalian?" Tanya seorang namja tinggi yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur putra sulungnya, Chanyeol. _Menggelengankan kepala_, sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan namja tinggi tadi.

"Apa appa selalu bernyanyi untuk eomma?" Tanya si bungsu.

"Tidak mungkin Appa kan memilki suara nge-bass dan sangat mustahil dia bernyanyi" jawab si sulung.

"Jangan menggoda Appamu Hyunnie. Appa tidak bernyanyi tapi Appa bermain gitar dan Eomma yang bernyanyi" dengan anggukan Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku pastiakan itu Eomma bernyanyi. Apa kau tidak pernah dengar Byun Mae, saat Eomma memanggil kita? Suaranya mengalahkan petir menyambar" si sulung benar-benar seperti…

"Kau! Park Hyun Jae!"

"Hehehe.. Eomma mian" dengan jari telunjuk dan tengah mengarah ke atas.

"Baiklah. Waktunya tidur. _Jaljjayo_.." Chup~ di kening si bungsu dan "_Jaljjayo_.." Chup~ di kening si sulung oleh namja yang sedikit lebih pendek yang duduk di ujung tempat tidur si bungsu, Baekhyun.

"_Jaljjayo_, Park Hyunnie.." Chup~ di kening si bungsu.

"Appa…"

"Hehh? Ne?"

"Aku Park Byun Mae, appa. Lihat rambutku panjang." kata si bungsu sambil melepaskan topi piyamanya, dengan memajukan kedua bibirnya.

"Hahaha.. Mian, appa masih bingung. Salah sendiri kalian sangat identik" tangan Chanyeol mengacak rambut Byunnie, lalu beranjak ke ranjang sebelahnya. "_Jaljjayo_, Park Hyun Jae yang asli, Hehehe.."

"Appa. Jangan mengacak rambutku dan kau seharusnya bisa membedakan kami, dia menyukai warna putih dan aku merah"

"_Iisshh_.. Kau itu seperti Sehun. Kau Byun Baek terlalu sering bermain dengan bocah itu jadikan anak kita seperti dia."

"Wae? Ada masalah? Kau tau, Chen jadi seperti kalian hyung. Menjadi sangat hyperaktif dan memiliki suara melengking. Untungnya hyung-nya tidak, Yixing sangat pendiam seperti Luhan dan Kyungsoo"

"MWO! Sejak kapan kau disitu Sehun?"

"Hehehe.. Annyeong Baekhyun hyung :) Sejak Chanyeol hyung salah sebut nama anaknya sendiri :P"

"YA! Kau dongsaeng nakal"

.

FIN

Maaf yaa.. kalo alurnya kecepatan :)

Gomawo, sudah mau mampir dan review juga.


End file.
